Broken Guitars
by TangledHawthorn
Summary: I gave up on this, and it's really old but I thought I should share it. Jake gets kidnapped, and it's up to CC to get him back. Jake Pitts x CC
1. Love Isn't Always Fair

**Chapter 1: Love Isn't Always Fair**

"Jake! Where in fucks sake are my drumsticks?!" CC searched the entire house, throwing up clothes angrily; things hadn't been going well between the two.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not in charge of your stupid drumsticks..." Jake glared in his direction, getting dressed "Maybe if you cleaned up a little once in awhile you would be able to find things..."  
"Now everything is my fault!" glares back and sees the drumsticks, snatching them up and grabbing his leather jacket "I'll see you at practice." and he stormed out.

**Jake's POV**

I sigh deeply and follow him slowly, I keep wishing things would get better, I want things how things used to be. The band is falling apart piece by piece. I'm fighting with CC even though we're supposed to be together and happy. Andy is starting to lose his voice and Jinxx just doesn't seem interested in anything anymore. He just gets drunk and then disappears for days; he comes back and has no explanation for himself. Ashley... Ashley is the only sane person left and he's being pushed to the edge. I think everyone is done. Andy has been through a lot with the band and he needs the rest the most. I just don't know what to do with the huge mass of problems anymore.

• • •

Andy looked worn out, Jinxx was getting drunk already and we hadn't even started practice. It's a new record for how bad we all looked. The fans were counting on us, were supposed to be a family and right now, we don't look like a family.  
"Where's CC?" I looked around and saw no signs of him; his drumsticks were next to the drum-set.  
"He said he went out to get some fresh air." Andy stood up and nudged Ashley, who had been peacefully asleep. "Why don't you go check on him and I'll start the sound check..." he yawned and stretched, picking up the worn-out microphone.  
"Yea, and make sure Jinxx is sober enough to pick up a guitar." I sigh and walk outside, looking around for him "Maybe he went up onto the roof..." I walk up the stairs and see I'm sitting by the edge of the roof, staring out at nothing "CC, we're about to start practice, Andy wants you come down so we can start sound-check"  
"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to be alone for awhile." he glanced at me and looked back out quickly, things were different now, and no one seemed to like it.  
"A-Alright, don't take too long." I walk back downstairs, having nothing more to say to him. Why has everything gone wrong? When did all of this shit happen? I want everything back to normal. Change is a horrible thing. I don't want anything to change.  
I got back downstairs and everyone was already in their places. I grabbed my guitar and we waited for CC, I was a little worried about him, what was he planning to do up there? Jump maybe? No, I don't think he's suicidal. I plugged the guitar into the amp and did a couple rounds to make sure it's in-tune. Ashley and the almost-sober Jinxx did the same. CC came down the stairs slowly and took his place at the drums, picking up his beloved drumsticks. Andy started to warm up his voice, it was getting weak from all the screaming. He's been practicing less and less since the last album.  
"Alright CC, start us off... We'll do Knives and Pens and take it away from there..." Andy cleared his throat and smiled that half smirk he would put on for the cameras; he always seems to be in a dreamland. I guess that's probably the only reason why the band is still together. I listened as CC started in with the drums and the rest of us fell into our places perfectly. Everything is perfect as soon as we started to practice. We could smile and have fun, forget about all our problems and just let it all go. I want to stay like this forever.  
"Jake! Jake! Earth to Jake!" I opened my eyes and looked at CC who was standing in front of me. "Is the song over?"  
"Yea, you totally zoned out, what the hell happens in that head of yours?" he walks back to his drums and waits for Andy's' cue.  
"Lets start the next song and we'll take a lunch break... I didn't get any sleep last night." Andy yawned for about the 20th time and started Perfect Weapon, hurting himself even more.  
Of course, I melted into the song again and remembered how fun practice used to be, everyone would laugh and make jokes, now no one speaks, we just play, eat, and leave. There's no fun in anything anymore. The past had always been the most fun.

_"Come on Andy, have a little fun! Let's play spin the bottle" Jinxx joked and sat down on the couch, setting the empty beer bottle on the table, everyone else was already siting around the table. _  
_"Alright, alright I'll play. Nothing perverted okay? Did you hear me Ashley?" he laughed ad sat next to me.  
"No promises." Ashley chuckled and took a big swig of his beer, finishing it off. _  
_"Want to go first CC? We're all pretty drunk so no one will remember anything." he grinned, it was the stupid 'kissing' spin the bottle game Jinxx always liked to play when everyone was drunk because he would film it, I never know what he does with it though. _  
_I was never drunk during any of this so most of the time I stayed out of it and messed around with my guitar, but I was a little tipsy so I joined in. I watched as CC spun the bottle. It went around and around and around. It makes me dizzy thinking about what will happen if it lands on me. i don't think CC was watching. I don't think any of us are gay but the fans would love it. They already "ship" us. I was dreading the moment the bottle would stop; I knew it would land on me with my luck. I would have to make-out with CC or they would do something weird to me... I don't really like this game. It landed on me, why did it have to land on me? CC and I stared at each other for a long time before he stood up. _  
_"Lets get this over with, but in the other room so Jinxx can't video tape us." he glared at Jinxx and I stood up, my stomach felt weird, I was dizzy. I wasn't ready for this. How do I get out of this?  
"R-Right..." I followed him out; Ashley was holding back his drunken laugh and Andy looked a bit worried. _  
_CC looked like he was regretting going first, I felt bad for both of us. "W-What if we just stay in her for a minute to make it seemed like we actually... Um, kissed." I tried not to make eye contact with him. _  
_ "But that's cheating. I'm sure Jinxx had a camera in every room anyways, we have to." he didn't look at me either, sitting on the lounge chair, gripping his ripped jeans. _  
_ I hesitated to sit next to him. "I just wanted to get it over with... alright? Lets just get this over with." _  
_He nodded in agreement and scooted over so I could sits next to him "I don't like this anymore than you do, okay? I just wanted to say that."  
"Tell me about it." I hesitated and leaned over; he shut his eyes tight and... It was sloppy but I didn't care. It didn't feel gross. I don't know what it felt like but CC pulled away immediately; his face was a bright red color. I tried to laugh it off but my face was probably the same color. __  
__"T-That was interesting. S-Sorry..." I stood up and walked upstairs, leaving him speechless. I didn't know he was gay or not, he never told anyone personal stuff. __  
__"J-Jake wait!" he called after me but I didn't stop, I couldn't tell him that I liked it; it would be way to embarrassing so I kept walking._

"Jake! Stop spacing out, we're all going to lunch, do you want to come with?" CC blinked a couple times, wondering what was going through his head.  
"N-No, I'm not very hungry... I think I'm just gonna go home soon, I don't feel that well anyways." I smile faintly and walk past him and out of the lounge to the roof; I could feel his eyes following me. I wanted to be alone so I could think.

• • •

**CC's POV**

I watched Jake leave up to the roof. I wondered why he had kept spacing out during practice, that's the first time he's ever done something like that. I guess I was a little worried but I didn't follow him. He wasn't acting normal. I walked out with Andy, Jinxx, and Ashley towards the pizza place that we would always hangout at when we would finish recording a new song or just cure our boredom. We ordered and waited; making small conversation about the new songs Andy had come up with. I wasn't paying attention because I was too worried about Jake.  
"Hey CC, what do you think about the new song ideas?" Andy asked me, even though I was spaced out.  
"Yea, I like them a lot. They all seem reasonable to play on the drums. It'll be fun." I looked at him and the rest of them, "Is there something wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost."  
"CC, there's a bit of a problem," Ashley points at the TV in the back of the pizza place "Where did Jake go?"  
I turned to look at the TV; the lounge was on fire... Jake was on top of the roof, alone and no one knows he's up there but me. "Jake is up there. Who the fuck started to fire?!" I jumped up out of the chair and ran back towards the lounge. I could here Andy following me but I didn't care. I just wanted to know if Jake was okay.  
"Please be okay Jake. Please..." I pleaded and kept running.


	2. Set the World On Fire

**Chapter 2: Set the World on Fire**

**CCs POV **

Holy fuck. There're too many people surrounding the building. I can't even find Andy but maybe he got past. I push past the crowds of by-standers and race into the building, ignoring the whistles and shouts from the police. All I wanted to know if Jake was okay... maybe he left the building. I ran into the building and coughed, smoke was from ceiling to floor, I just ran through it ad up onto the roof. "Jake! Where the hell are you?!" I looked around frantically and saw no one; I raced down the stairs and searched. "Jake! Answer me!" I saw Andy and ran over to him. "Did you see him?" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see... I couldn't think. I need air, but I need to know if Jake is okay.  
"N-No… we need to get out of here before the building collapses." Andy started to walk towards the fire exit, pulling me with him. "He's not in here CC."  
"Well where the fuck is he?!" I was getting mad and I wanted Jake.  
"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine. We'll find him." we had both walked far away from the crumbling building. Talking all our instruments, and CC's precious drumsticks.

• • •

I guess I had fallen asleep, I found myself laying in the back seat of Andy's' car, he was probably driving me home. Maybe Jake really did go home... I hope so. I lift my head and looked at the streetlights whizzing past the car as we drove towards my house  
"Where there any signs from Jake?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.  
"No, I'm sorry CC. Maybe he's at home." he glanced at me through the mirror. "You should get some more rest, you look pale." he pulled into the driveway and waited for me to get out.  
"Thanks Andy..." I walk inside and sit on the couch; if Jake were there he would've come to greet me at the door. I watched Andy's headlights go past the mirror and disappear down the road. I saw Jakes' phone on the table and sigh. "He never takes his fucking phone." I stand up and walk to the bedroom. I guess I'm tired, I had run down three blocks and ran through a burning building... Maybe I should go to the hospital tomorrow and see if he's there but I doubt it. They would've called me. "Damn..." I sit down on the bed and hold my head, I had no idea what to do in the current situation and all I felt like I could do is to sleep. Jake isn't next to me though. My head hit the pillow and all I remember is our happy memories.  
"Jake... about yesterday..." I approached him slowly; it wasn't a topic I really felt like talking about with a guy.  
"I know, I shouldn't have played that stupid games, I'm sorry we both had to go through that." he looked back down at the half-polished guitar.  
"No, I mean... i-it wasn't that bad... " I could feel my face burning up, I knew it was tomato red again. He just looked at me and blinked a couple times.  
"It's okay CC, you don't have to make a joke about it. It's over and done with. I'd just like to forget it." he just laughed it off and I frowned.  
"I'm not joking around. I mean it." I was trying to be serious; maybe I did wish it were a joke.  
"CC, you gotta be kidding me, seriously?" he stands up and looks at me; he looked disturbed and ruffles his hair. "I mean... I don't think I'm gay... I don't think you are either. Maybe your still a little drunk."  
I knew he wasn't going to understand so I just started to walk away. "You're probably right, never-mind then." I felt so stupid. Why did I even bring it up again?  
"Goodnight CC, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." he walked out of the lounge and I sat in the chair, tapping the drumsticks on the heel of my boot.  
"I'm not drunk... I mean it." I sighed and looked around and it was only 9 o'clock. I had plenty of time to burn off before I would usually go home. I banged on the drums a little and messed around with a few other instruments before I was even the slightest bit tired. "I should go home... they're going to turn off the lights soon." By then the rest of the band had gone home to sleep. I was never big on the idea of sleep though.  
I got in my car and drove home; I was a little disappointed that Jake didn't understand. Maybe he would never accept my feelings. I wonder if he wanted to say the same thing. I bet he was too embarrassed to say anything about it.

Jakes POV

What was that about? Did he really mean it? I don't really want to admit it felt normal to kiss a guy. I don't think I want to be gay. But I like CC... I can't tell anyone that! If Ashley and Jinxx knew, I would never hear the end of it. I'm sure Andy would stand up for us. He's the only truly sympathetic person I know. I wonder what he does by himself at the lounge. I wonder if he feels lonely there. I should stay back with him one time. Who knows, it could be fun.

Andy was shaking me; Jinxx and Ashley were there too. I opened my eyes and sat up "Did someone find Jake?" I asked. I was still half asleep so I must've sounded like a frog.  
"No, but the police want to interrogate you. They think he's missing..." Andy frowned and let go of my shoulder. "We'll be in the car." they all left my room and I just sat there dumbfounded. I know we're famous and I guess it really shouldn't surprise me that he was kidnapped. It happens sometimes right? I wanted to cry but I couldn't, at least not now. I stood up and stretched, I took a quick shower and got dressed, walking out of the house and to the car. I got in the back seat next to Jinxx and we drove towards the police station. I had to admit I was pretty nervous. I usually wasn't the one who caused trouble out of the five of us, but I guess they needed information on Jake. It's not like they couldn't get it from the Internet anyways.  
We drove into the parking lot of the police Station and we all got up, I guess they wanted to interrogate me first, they must've told them I'm Jakes' boyfriend. I sat down in a chair across from an officer. Don't screw up. Don't stutter, and definitely don't cry.  
"When was the last time you saw Jake?" the officer started with questions.  
"He went up to the roof of the lounge to eat lunch while the rest of us went to get pizza. He said he needed a little alone time." I tried not to seem like I was lying, I thought of the worst that could happen. I should stop watching those stupid crime shows.  
"Alright, when did you notice he was possibly missing?" he looked me straight in the eye, putting more pressure on my nerves than I wanted.  
"We saw the lounge was on fire when we saw it on the news, I ran down to the lounge and managed to sneak inside with Andy to look for him, he wasn't on the roof so we thought he had gone home. We got out safely... No one was hurt." I looked at him, I was afraid to break eye contact.  
"Have you been in any fights with him lately? Something that might make him mad?"  
"W-We got in a small fight that morning but it was over nothing… he seemed fine the rest of the day. I can't imagine he would try and run-away over something like that." all the sudden it felt like everything was my fault.  
"How long have you two been together?" he looked so serious, like he had no sympathetic feelings.  
"A little over a year..." my hands are sweaty, I need fresh air. I don't do so well under pressure. I just want to get out of here and find Jake.  
"How are the other band members about your relationship?" I think he's just making up questions now; I was getting a little irritated with all the personal questions.  
"Everything is fine with the band." My tone changed. I was getting angry.  
He continued to ask me a series about Jake, I wanted to cry, all of my answers about him and I seemed to all be terrible. He stood up and walked out to interview the rest of the band. I stood up and walked outside, leaning against the hood of the car, thinking over my entire relationship with Jake. It was going downhill when it used to be in the clouds. I don't like fighting with him... maybe I'll go home and clean the house so when he can gets back we can't fight about that. I smile a little, wondering if we could maybe cuddle like we used to, I miss him. It's not the same without Jake. I want him back. I want to know if he's okay, what if he's not even alive? I shook that thought out of my head as Andy, Ashley, and Jinxx came back outside. Ashley was ranting about how stupid the questions were and Jinxx didn't even bother to listen. I chuckled quietly and got in next to Andy. "What did they ask you guys?"  
"Probably the same questions you were asked. It was kind of stupid in my opinion." he started the car and drove towards the new lounge we had rented while our old one was in repair.  
"Thank you!" Ashley shouted, grinning.  
"Shut up Ashley, no one is the mood okay?" Jinxx seemed ticked off about something; I decided not to ask him.  
I looked out the window, laying my head on the glass. Where are you Jake? I started to fall asleep. Jinxx and Ashley arguing over the questions. The last thing I heard was Andy telling them to shut the fuck up. I fell asleep smiling at their stupidity.

Jakes POV

I groan and open my eyes. I'm lying on a cold, concrete floor. Where the hell am I? I try to stand up but my legs won't move, I sigh and think Jinxx and Ashley are playing a joke on me. I smell smoke. But I don't feel any heat so it's not fire. Maybe there was a fire? I look around and see nothing. There's a small light bulb on the ceiling hanging by a fraying wire. No one was in the room but me. What the hell is going on?  
"Haha guys this is super funny! Now help me up!" I yell out of the room, the door was open just a crack, I tried to look out it but it was complete darkness on the other side. "Well that's creepy... Andy! Come on! This isn't funny any more!" The door closed all the way, I could hear a locking sound. For some reason, I knew it wasn't Jinxx and Ashley. Where am I? What happened and where's CC?  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." I couldn't see the person. He was wearing heavy boots. All I could make out was long brown hair. He was trying to pull of the "tough boy look," but his voice wasn't cutting it. It's probably a crazy fan or it's one of Andy's old band members. I had no idea who. I just knew I had to get out.  
"Just let me go and there won't be any problems. Okay? This is uncalled for." I tried to sit up but the heavy boot kicked me back down roughly.  
"I said you should move, Mr. Pitts." He laughed loudly and walked around me in circles, I knew this wasn't going to end well. I could hear something metal dragging along the floor. What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? I couldn't hear it anymore. He must've picked it up. He's going to beat me with it, that's what happens in those TV shows me and CC would always watch together, we would always make fun of how weak the captured people were. I guess I should've shut my mouth. I'm one of those people now and I'm terrified.  
"What have I done to you?" I tired to sit up again; the sound of the metal pole connecting to my cheek rang through the room.  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you! You belong to me for the moment." I knew this was entertaining him. Shit that hurt. I think it broke my jaw, I can barely move it and I can taste blood. Oh god, I can't move, I can't speak. How the hell am I supposed to get out? I left my fucking phone at home. I'm going to die here. What about the band? What about the fans? What about CC? What will they all do when they find out I'm dead? This needs to stop soon before I burst.

_**CC, help me… Please… **_

__


	3. All Your Hate

**Chapter 3: All Your Hate******

**CCs POV**

Jake isn't lying next to me. Andy's must've carried me inside because I could hear Ashley snoring on the armchair. They must've stayed over for the night. They had all seemed pretty exhausted. I stand up and ruffle my hair, Andy and Jinxx had past out on the couch and I had to smile. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face to wake up. I tried to ignore that Jake wasn't here. I wonder if the police have found anything that can find Jake. Why him? He's never done anything to anyone. Who knows, we live in a crazy, messed up world where people think they can do whatever the hell they want. Andy must've heard me get up because he was up too. He was never one to leave personal issues un-talked about. I knew what was coming.  
"CC... how are you?" he leaned against the doorframe, whispering so he wouldn't wake up Jinxx and Ashley.

"I'm fine... just a little confused." I tried to laugh it off but Andy wasn't buying it.  
"Do you know where he is?" he looked me straight in the eye, his voice the normal, soft deep tone he always used.  
"If I knew I would've gone and found him by now." I was a little upset Andy doubted my trust.  
"Alright. We all want to find Jake as much as you do, so we don't want anyone panicking. Especially the fans, all hell will break loose if they find out. I told the police to keep it secret."  
"I know, I just don't like talking about it. It's better if I don't think about it and work on getting him back. He could be in serious trouble." I was trying my best to not raise my voice; I'm so tired of all the questions.  
"You can't just go look for him on your own. That's what the police are for." he said calmly, smoothly. How can he act this way while one of the band members is missing?  
"What are the police gonna do? They just sit around and figure out nothing! I have to at least try, how can you just sit around and wait while Jake could be dead?" I was almost yelling but I didn't want to hurt him.  
"I want Jake back as much as everyone else! I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I could see he was truly hurt; his eyes were starting to water. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't think you felt that way." I felt horrible for raising my voice.  
"You're not the only one that misses Jake." he walked passed me and went outside, he looked upset. I chose not to follow him; everyone needs to think about what's happened in the past three days. I wonder what Jake is doing, what is he saying. I close my eyes and remember a good memory we had as a band that none of us will forget for a long time._  
_

_We__ were in the car, singing along to our albums, Ashley and Jake were doing air-guitar and Jinxx was laughing his ass off. Andy was trying to concentrate on the rode. I was just trying to dodge their hardcore air strums. It had been a long time since we had all been to a water park. We weren't wearing any of our war paint and had rented the water-park for the whole day. We didn't want to worry about the possibility of fans being there. Andy had taken his blow-up floaty Dolphin. He just usually ends up using it as a shield to block Jinxx and his viscous splashes. I always laugh at them. Ashley stays by the water-slides to stay away from Jinxx. Jake and me just sit on the edge of the pool and talk, dipping our feet into the water, Jinxx and Andy usually end up pushing us in and we all have a water-gun fight. We puled up to the park and everyone ran out, Jinxx and Ashley took their hiding places to scare people when they come out of the water-slide, Andy goes right to the lawn chair and sits down, putting on sunscreen, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. Jake and I did the same thing and sat at the edge of the pool. The water was undisturbed, I almost didn't want to get in but Jake had already ruined it.  
"How are you Jake? You haven't been coming to the practices very often." I sat next to him and put my feet in the water.  
"O-Oh... I haven't been feeling very well since last week." I looked at the water, that's when we played spin the bottle and we... you know what.  
"Oh, well what's wrong?" I glanced back up at him, His face was a very dark red ember color, I knew he was embarrassed about something, but about what?  
"I don't know, my head hurts all the time and I feel like throwing up..." He looked at me; I blushed lightly and felt his forehead.  
"Do you have a fever maybe?" he felt hot, maybe he's sick, or he's just embarrassed.  
"N-No... I don't think its that." he moves my hand away, getting even redder.  
"Is something bothering you Jake?" I slipped into the water, enjoyed how cold it was, it was hot out that day.  
"No, I mean, maybe... I don't kn-* he couldn't finish his sentence because Jinxx and Ashley pushed us both into the water. I looked at him through the water, his long black hair looked like shiny silk in the reflection of the sun. I swam closer to him and helped him to the surface, he looked a little shocked and confused. We both got out of the water and I half glared at both of them.  
"Seriously?! I really didn't want to get that wet today!"  
"Stop whining! Both your faces were priceless!" Jinxx fist-bumped Ashley and they laughed. "Lighten up CC!"  
"Have a little fun once in awhile!" Jinxx said through laughs and they both jumped into the pool, I led Jake away and wrapped a towel around him.  
"Now you're really going to be sick..." I sighed and sat him down in a chair, sitting next to him.  
"Y-You don't have to stay here next to me, go have fun..." he was shivering and hugging the blanket, I threw him my shirt.  
"Just put on this... I'll stay right here, I don't want you to be here alone." I looked at him and groaned quietly, he looked so pathetic that anyone would want to cuddle with him. He smiles brightly and looked back out at the water, putting on my shirt.  
"You wanted to talk about what happened a couple days ago?" he asked me, I held my breath, should I really tell him?  
"Right, about the kiss... I don't really know how to put it, but I... like... you..." I stared at the ground; there was a long moment of silence.  
"That's good to here... I was kinda embarrassed to tell you I feel the same way," he laughed to get rid of the awkwardness. I was kinda relieved that he wasn't disgusted. I smiles brightly and looked over at Jinxx and Ashley who where sneaking up on Andy with a bucket of water.  
"You're not grossed out or anything? I didn't think you were gay..." I tried to talk quietly, since I couldn't seem to find Jinxx. He shook his head and scooted his chair closer to mine. I could hear his teeth chattering. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside and warm up?"  
"I know. I didn't think I was either until you kissed me. It was a little weird at first, but it was nice. Maybe we should go inside, it's cold out here." he stood up and took the towel with him, but of course, Ashley rammed into him and knocked him into the pool. I watched Andy stand p and push Ashley into the water, he looked mad, but he had probably been waiting to do that. I sighed and helped Jake out of the water; he dropped the now soaking wet towel on the ground and flipped off Jinxx, walking into the building.  
___

• • • 

_Soon it was time to go and we all piled into the car, turning on the heater. Everyone but Andy was shivering because he was smart and didn't even go in the water. Jake and me were probably the ones who were shivering the most. Jake had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I smiled, I was glad we were both open with each other. But now that we've told each other, where will our relationship go? Maybe he just wants to be friends, but I want to mean more to him than anyone else. I was tired too; I lay my head on Jakes and close my eyes, falling into a dream filled slumber. _

**Jakes**** POV**

I still can't speak, I can't even move anymore. I open my eyes; I'm always hoping CC would be standing there, helping me up and take me away from wherever this place is. I looked around for the guy who had hit me with the metal pole. I'm glad there was some light so I could see. "H-Hello?" I was reluctant to speak after what had happened yesterday. How long have I even been here, I can't tell the time since boards blocked the windows. I could hear distant footsteps, it sounded like just one person but I couldn't tell. I didn't dare speak again, but I just wanted to get out of wherever I am quickly so I can tell the band that I'm alright. I should try making conversation with this person to try and figure out who it is. But what should I say?  
"Good morning Mr. Pitts." the guy, or maybe a girl crouched down next to me, making sure I couldn't see him/her.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked in a tone I regretted using.  
"Oh, nothing... I've just been so bored lately... ever since that damn singer dumped me... I felt like beating someone up. You were just the first person that came to mind. She laughed and pinched my cheek. "I'll find something fun to hit you with soon, or I can just drug you and make sure you don't remember anything from your rock-star life."  
"Who are you?" I tried to turn my head to look at the person but I was punched in the cheek, my jaw made a cracking sound and I whimpered, it hurts like hell.  
"I'll tell you when I get around to killing you, that way no one will know it was me, I'm pretty good at covering up my tracks." I could hear her chuckle; I guess this is funny to her. What could someone have done to make a person act like this, this persons crazy!  
"I don't think so, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I try to look at the person again, earning another punch to the face. Damn this guy can hit hard. "Crap! That fucking hurts!" I glared at the ground, I could feel the warm blood dripping from my mouth, now I know my jaw is really broken and I can't speak.

"That'll shut you up for awhile." the mysterious man/women stood up and walked out, slamming the door and turning off the lights so it was pitch black. Great, now my jaw is broken and it's fucking dark. This is just what I asked for. What the hell am I supposed to do now…? I try to stand up, but I fall down. Why won't my legs work? I bet that piece of crap drugged me. It should where off soon. I just have to keep trying. I won't die. I can't leave CC. I love the guy to death. He'll just be all fucked up once he finds out he'll go crazy. I know he likes me as much as I like him, and I haven't finished living my life. I need to get out and soon.

**Soon…**


	4. We Stitch These Wounds

**Chapter 4: We Stitch These Wounds**

CCs POV  
  
How long can this go on? I want to see Jake again and hold him in my arms. I looked out at Andy who was still sitting on the porch; I knew I had made him cry. I'm just making everything worse for everyone around me and it pisses me off. I should just try and go and look for Jake, or maybe ask the police if they had any leads. I stepped onto the porch and walked past Andy quickly, I really didn't want to face him at the moment.  
"CC, can we talk please?" Andy tripped me and caught the back of my jacket.  
"I don't know if this is the best time Andy… Maybe later, okay? I'm kind of in a hurry…" I tried to jerk away from his grip, but he just pulled me down to sit next to him.  
"What are you in a rush for? You can't find Jake on your own. Leave this to the police okay? I don't want to lose any more friends. Its already too much for me…" Andy stared at the ground; he never liked showing his emotions in front of people, even though he never tries to hide them.  
"I know, but I just want Jake back. It just feels like they aren't even trying to do anything." I looked at him, patting him on the back lightly, trying to be as comforting as possible.  
"You're not the only one who wants him to come back safely. If I were allowed to help I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to you about it. He just needs to come home soon, before I go crazy." he stood up and walked inside, knocking Jinxx off the couch so he could sit down.  
"Whatever… I'm going to find my boyfriend. Whether you like it or not… You just don't understand." I stood up and got into the car, turning on the engine and driving towards the police station. I sang along to the songs that came on the radio, smiling at the image of Jake singing at the top of his lungs next to me in the passenger seat. I sighed deeply and kept my eyes on the road, pushing Jake out of my head for the moment.  
I turned off the ignition of the car and got out, taking a deep breath so I wouldn't be so nervous to talk to the police. I walked inside and sat in the waiting room, the clerk called me up and I asked to speak with an officer. I was guided to an office and a man in a decorated police uniform sat down in front of me. I played with my necklace and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Have you found Jake Pitts yet? Do you have a lead?" I tried not to yell at him, but all I could think about was Jake.  
"We're not allowed to tell citizens about missing people cases, sorry buddy." he went to stand back up and I pushed him back down.  
"I don't give a fuck. I want to know the progress on my missing boyfriends case!" I wanted to cuss him out, but that doesn't seem like the best thing to do in my current situation.  
"Alright, just calm down sir. We've made little progress, because of this, the case will be closed soon and Mr. Pitts will be pronounced dead." Again, he attempted to stand up and walk out. I stood up and grabbed his arm, getting close to his face.  
"You will not close this case. Got it?" I narrowed my eyes and let go of his arm, he said nothing and walked out back into the maze of offices and desks. I probably shouldn't have done that, but I think I got it through his hard head that he needed to get off his lazy ass and find Jake. If I tell this to Andy he would consider helping me find him.  
I walked back out of the car and got in, sitting there for a moment to gather my thoughts. I drove around for awhile, I can't go home now. I need to find Jake since the police aren't helping.


End file.
